


Got These Thoughts In My Head, Ain't No Way To Forget

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Horny Luke, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Sexting - Freeform, Pemmings, Safewords, Sexual Inexperience, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want Lu?” Liam asks, sounding a bit breathless and it makes Luke’s legs shake to know that he caused it.</p><p>“I want to try something new.” Luke breathes, propping himself up on his elbows so he can look at Liam properly.</p><p>Liam smiles. “I was wondering when you’d ask again. What is it?”</p><p>Luke bites his lip, fighting the small surge of nerves that sizzles in his chest before he says, “I want you to finger me.”</p><p>or: Luke goes to Liam for help again when he decides he wants to learn something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got These Thoughts In My Head, Ain't No Way To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Thinking Bout You by Ariana Grande)

Luke has been trying to discreetly search for Liam all god damn day. He’s horny and lately Liam has been his go-to for taking care of that. Blowjobs and handjobs all around. But last night Liam thought it would be funny to send Luke an extremely wonderful picture of him hard and dripping wet in the shower, courtesy of his Lifeproof phone case that Luke never thought much of but now loves with all his heart. Luke has never wanked himself so violently before. But the problem is he’d forgotten that he never closed out of his messages last night and he opened his phone this morning to Liam’s naked and wet body filling his screen. So long story short his dick got hard (as you’d expect) and as soon as he went to take care of it their tour manager came in and hustled them all along to get ready and get to an interview. 

 

Luke’s not exactly hard anymore—who could be with all the dumb games interviewers make them play that start with ‘5 seconds of....’ like it’s the most clever and original thing to ever be done?—but he’s still super horny and he’s looking for Liam and he thinks maybe he’s ready to learn something new again from the older boy. He’s dying for it really. It’s been an hour since soundcheck and Luke is starting to feel like Liam’s avoiding him or something but that’s slightly ridiculous because Liam doesn’t even know Luke’s looking for him so he can’t be avoiding him and Luke’s just horny and desperate and stupid and he can’t think straight. He’s been wandering in circles around the inside of the venue since One Direction finished working out the kinks in their set, and he’s trying to pretends it’s just aimless, like he was bored and restless and like he’s not totally checking every single square inch of the place for a Wolverhampton hottie with eyes that personally caused global warming. 

 

And then Luke sees him. He’s coming around towards the front of the stage for the third time when Liam pops out of nowhere, walking right towards Luke but his eyes are glued to his phone screen and he’s smiling at something there. Luke’s stomach swirls with anticipation as he steps back toward the rear of the stage, waiting for just the right moment when Liam rounds the corner before sinking his hands in the back of the older boy’s shirt and yanking him backwards until he hits the wall. Liam makes a soft ‘oof’ sound and he looks slightly panicked that a crazed fan or something has managed to sneak in and is now going to ravage and/or kidnap him, but once he realizes it’s Luke he only looks concerned about the ravaging part. 

 

“Jeez Hemmings, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Liam breathes, clutching his chest for dramatic effect.

 

Luke giggles as he presses in close and rubs his lips over Liam’s stubbly jaw. “Sorry Li.”

 

Liam hums and allows Luke to idly mouth at his neck and jawline, the feeling almost calming in an odd way. “Luke, what are you up to?” He wonders, resting his hands on Luke’s hips, voice accusing in a soft way that only Liam could achieve.

 

“M’horny.” Luke mumbles, his voice gravelly and deep and it’s amazing he thinks, what just a few months can do for a guy; he’s gotten a little taller, voice a little deeper, hair less emo-y, and he’s a lot more confident with himself—a few months ago he wouldn’t have even been able to look Liam in the eye much less kiss his neck and admit that he’s horny because of him.

 

“When aren’t you horny, Luke?” Liam chuckles, slipping his fingers under Luke’s t-shirt to feel the warmth of his skin. “Sometimes I think our little lesson turned you into a sex addict.” He pauses to sigh deeply in a way that can only be for show, laying a hand over his forehead. “I can only blame myself for what’s happened to you, young Luke. Forgive me!” He ends in a shout, making Luke jump back in amused surprise, the younger boy nearly falling over with laughter.

 

“Oh shut up Liam, I am not an addict. We never even had sex.” Luke laughs, swatting at Liam’s arm.

 

“Well I should hope not.” Comes a voice from around the side of the stage, some determined footsteps and then Louis appears, smirk on his face and arms crossed over his chest as he stares at Liam and Luke. “You’d never be able to handle Liam during sex Luke, trust me. Anyway, Liam, Mark’s looking for you, says you were supposed to meet him for a session 10 minutes ago....although I see what’s been holding you up.”

 

Luke blushes and steps carefully away from Liam, biting his lip and he secures his hands behind his back and stares at his feet because although he’s become more comfortable, Louis still scares him because he’s so much older and smarter and he’s not afraid to say what he thinks no matter what and Luke can admire that but it terrifies him. Liam huffs and Luke can vaguely hear him berating Louis for being a twat as they walk away and leave Luke with his thoughts.

 

********

 

Their show goes absolutely incredible, the crowd insane and fired up and it fuels Luke and the boys to play even harder and sing even better and Luke’s covered in sweat and he can’t stop smiling by the time they tumble off stage. As usual when they come off, Harry is there to offer high fives and compliments and a few jokes about being emo boys that are old news but still amusing because Harry tells them in a way that makes them infinitely funny and come on, it’s Harry Styles for crying out loud, it’d be a crime to not laugh when the boy is smiling and twinkly eyed. Niall is there too, his infectious laugh loud even above the sounds of the crowd a couple hundred feet away. He too offers his congrats on a great show, clapping Ashton on the back and then complaining about the spray of sweat that hits him in the face. Ashton chuckles and shakes his damp hair out, getting more on Niall and even some on Harry, eyes blowing wide at their appalled expressions before he takes off running down the long hallway and the other two are racing after him, shouts of crude names and threats echoing behind them. 

 

Luke laughs and passes his guitar off to a crew member, carding his hand through his sweat-drooped hair and adjusting his shirt from slightly sticking to his back as he follows Calum and Michael to their dressing room. He deliberately doesn’t go looking for Liam again, mostly because there’s only like 30 minutes between sets and Liam’s probably going to be spending that time warming up his voice and getting ready with his own band. There’s no time for them to be able to properly do anything, so Luke’s not even going to try right now even though he’s amped up and losing his mind a little with all the extra energy surging through his body. He feels wired, but the wrong way, like someone cut all the cords and mismatched them before they were put back together. His bandmates seem to be in the same state, tumbling around on the floor in a wrestling match and rearranging (meaning flipping and tipping over) the furniture and blasting classic rock and tossing sweaty clothing items at each other. They don’t even realize that by the time they wear themselves out, One Direction has entirely finished their set and have headed on for their encore. 

 

Luke’s buzzing with happiness at the knowledge, because Liam has his own hotel room and the closer to the end of their set means the closer to Luke finally satisfying his needs and getting to learn something new. As per usual, the security and managers come in a few minutes later to start ushering them outside and into the cars since they always leave before the show is entirely finished. Luke’s also happy that for once, they’re all actually staying in the same hotel. Normally they separate to avoid absolute brawling mob scenes outside the hotels, but this time they convinced their tour managers to swing it and it worked. They basically took over the entire 18th floor of the hotel with all the crew and stuff, but that only means it’ll be easier for Luke to get to Liam than having to take a cab or hide out in the 1D bus. Easy access, and that is what Luke likes.

 

********

 

About an hour or so after they get to the hotel, Luke gets a text from Liam. It’s another picture, this time of Liam’s mostly naked body lying on his hotel bed with a smirk on his scruff-littered face, with the message “waiting for ya, room 1803 xx”. Luke coughs loudly to suffocate the moan that threatens to bubble out of his throat. Ashton looks over at him but quickly refocuses his attention on his laptop, not paying any mind when Luke gets up and pulls some sweatpants over his legs, forgoing a shirt, and slips a room key into his pocket, silently escaping from the room and hurrying in the direction of 1803. He gets there and finds that the door is propped open just a hair, so he pushes his way in and closes it all the way before locking it and turning to find Liam waiting for him, just like he said he was. 

 

“God I need you.” Luke groans, launching across the room and scrambling onto the bed to straddle Liam’s hips. 

 

“I can tell.” Liam chuckles, cupping Luke’s face and pulling him in for a filthy and familiar kiss.

 

Liam immediately gains control of the kiss, guiding Luke’s tongue and managing to roll them over so Luke is on his back. Luke goes easily, resting comfortably with Liam’s weight on top of him and allowing himself to be kissed hard and long. Liam pulls their mouths apart with a pop and instantly sets about leaving marks down Luke’s bare torso, making the younger boy hum and grab onto Liam’s short hair. Luke bites his lip ring into his mouth, toying with it as Liam leaves a line of pink blotches down his right side. Luke’s already unbelievably hard, squirming just the tiniest bit as his sweatpants are rolled down his legs along with his and Liam’s boxers, leaving both of them starkly naked.

 

“What do you want Lu?” Liam asks, sounding a bit breathless and it makes Luke’s legs shake to know that he caused it.

 

“I want to try something new.” Luke breathes, propping himself up on his elbows so he can look at Liam properly.

 

Liam smiles. “I was wondering when you’d ask again. What is it?”

 

Luke bites his lip, fighting the small surge of nerves that sizzles in his chest before he says, “I want you to finger me.” The room goes silent and Luke cringes at how crude his statement came out, always lacking eloquence and finesse, but it’s out there and it’s exactly what he wants without any room for confusion. 

 

Liam smiles again. “Was not expecting that, but okay. Lucky for you, Louis gives lube as gag birthday gifts.” He gets up, graceful as always, and digs around in his suitcase on the floor until he comes up with a comically enormous bottle of lube.

 

Luke curls in on himself, laughing hysterically as Liam climbs back on the bed and sets the bottle down beside the pillows. “Holy shit....” Luke gasps, fighting to calm down as Liam stares at him with a small smile on his face, shaking his head.

 

“I said it was a gag gift! And it’s from Louis for God’s sake, what did you expect?” Liam defends, failing at holding back a chuckle of his own because Luke’s laugh is adorable and infectious. 

 

Luke finally gets himself under control, mostly because Liam starts kissing his hips and his ribs again and the mood quickly settles back over the two of them as Liam works to get Luke as turned on yet relaxed as possible. He sucks bruises into Luke’s hips and dips down every so often to tongue the head of Luke’s leaking dick, earning a huffed moan each time. It goes on for what feels like hours to Luke, the teasing and the kissing driving him crazy but it feels like he’s melting into the mattress with the pleasure, eyes closed and chest moving rapidly.

 

Suddenly Liam is right in his ear, whispering, “Spread those pretty legs for me, Lu.”

 

And it’s only then that Luke realizes that Liam’s right hand is rubbing over his upper thighs and his groin, clearly looking to go lower, so he obeys with flushed cheeks and opens his legs wide. Liam hums with his lips against Luke’s temple and slips his hand down between the blonde’s cheeks, running the pads of his fingers over Luke’s hole. Luke shivers and fights his urge to clamp his legs shut at the foreign sensation, gasping as Liam sits up and pushing his legs up towards his chest to create more space. The older boy reaches for the lube bottle and pops it open, pouring a good amount onto his fingers and rubbing it around so it won’t be cold. Luke watches with hooded eyes, knowing that he needs to stay relaxed if this is going to work out. Liam leans over Luke and kisses him slow and languid, reaching his hand back down to once again rub over Luke’s hole, trying to relax him even more. They keep kissing as Liam manages to get the tip of his pointer finger inside Luke, swallowing the gasp Luke releases in response. 

 

“You okay so far?” Liam wonders quietly, keeping his fingertip completely still inside Luke. 

 

Luke nods. “Feels weird, but it doesn’t hurt.”

 

“Good. If you don’t like it or it hurts too much, just say ‘apple’, okay? ” Liam smiles softly, waiting for Luke to nod before leaning in and nibbling at Luke’s neck to distract him again so he can slip the rest of his pointer finger in slowly. 

 

Once it’s all the way in he pauses again, studying Luke’s face for indicators. From what it looks like, it might hurt but Luke’s eyes are clamped shut like he’s focusing and Liam can feel the younger boy’s body fighting to relax, his muscles loosening until the frown eases away from his pretty pierced lips. Liam kisses Luke’s chin and his lips and his nose, very carefully moving his finger around before pulling it out just a little and pushing it back in. Luke hums as Liam does it again and again, gradually picking up speed until he’s built a steady medium pace that has Luke panting quietly beneath him.

 

“Li....another, please.” Luke breathes, fisting the sheets tightly.

 

Liam kisses Luke’s cheek in response, too overwhelmed with the situation for words as he takes a second to make sure his middle finger is soaked in lube before gingerly wiggling it in beside the first. Luke huffs loudly, managing to stay relaxed even though his face scrunches up in pain. Liam stays very still, peppering open-mouthed kisses over Luke’s collarbones and lower neck to help distract him. It takes a few minutes and a lot of deep breathing and experimental wiggling before Luke gives Liam the go-ahead to move.

 

“Just go slow.” He instructs with closed eyes, biting his lip.

 

Liam nods, almost to himself, before he pulls the two fingers back just a fraction and pushes them back in agonizingly slow. He can tell it still hurts at least a little bit but he needs to keep moving his fingers around if Luke wants this to work out so he decides he has to really keep Luke’s attention on something else.

 

He gives it a shot by lying down on his side next to Luke, scooting as close as humanly possible and gently canting his hips against Luke’s soft thighs to create some kind of friction for himself as he leans his face close so his mouth is right against Luke’s ear. “You have no idea how hot you are, Luke. All spread out for me....so fucking pretty.” Luke’s mouth falls open at Liam’s words, a whimper tumbling out when Liam’s fingers speed up their movements. “Yeah? Feel good now, Lukey? You like feeling my fingers in that tight little ass?” Liam growls, voice dropping an octave as he pushes his hips into Luke a little faster.

 

“Shit...Liam!” Luke shrieks, Liam’s fingers moving quickly and forcefully now, making Luke’s back arch.

 

“Jesus you feel so tight, Luke....can’t imagine how you’d feel around my dick. I bet it’d be incredible, stretching you open so good baby, filling you up. You’d love it, little slut, I know you would.” Liam teases, jamming his fingers in fast and hard.

 

Liam’s words go straight to Luke’s dick, making it leak all over his stomach. He feels dirty with Liam using his leg to get off, the slick cockhead dragging across the upper part of his thigh, and it makes him dizzy with need. He’s fully panting now, and he’s so caught up that he barely notices Liam sneak in a third finger, the sting hardly there at first and it goes away almost instantly as Liam keeps his fingers moving. They seem to be searching inside Luke now, angling different ways, before they shove in deep and hit something that makes Luke shout and arch his back high off the bed.

 

“Holy shit!” Luke’s eyes blow wide and his chest heaves as pleasure surges through his body.

 

Liam keeps hitting the spot over and over again with all the force he can manage without hurting Luke. “Found it.” He chuckles, watching Luke squirm and moan in the onslaught of pleasure.

 

Luke can’t even speak, falling apart in a puddle of shaky cries as Liam fingers him quick and strong. His clear blue eyes are drowning in unshed tears, building up with how good he feels. Suddenly Liam’s sitting up, resting on his knees beside Luke as he uses his free hand to pin Luke’s restless hips to the bed, using his strength to keep him still. Luke’s moans get louder, his mind whirling with awe at how much sheer muscle Liam has and how easily he’s holding Luke down even though Luke’s body is still struggling to writhe away from the overbearing ecstasy. The hand inside Luke never stops, never falters from its pace and Luke’s breathe is punching out of him, his thighs clamping shut but Liam’s quick to pry them apart with his own legs, using his knees to separate them.

 

“Uh uh uh, none of that gorgeous boy, keep these perfect little thighs open for me.” Liam coos, a little breathless himself.

 

Luke’s genuinely crying in pleasure now, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks as his breathing gets heavier. “Oh my g—nnnngggghhhh.” He moans, feeling his gut tighten impossibly.

 

“Ooooh....you’re close aren’t you, Lu? I can feel you clenching around my fingers baby.” Liam wonders with a smirk, staring down in admiration at Luke’s pink skin.

 

Luke just nods vigorously, body quivering in Liam’s care. The older boy feels it coming when Luke’s ass tightens ridiculously hard down on his fingers, forcing them to stay pressed up hard against Luke’s sweet spot. Luke’s eyes rolls back and his legs kick out and lock up with tension as the strongest orgasm he’s ever had hits him like a freight train. He stops breathing for almost 30 seconds before he stops coming and his chest heaving roughly. It takes him a moment to realize that he got come on his own chin and he’s sweating by the time he finally relaxes. Liam’s able to carefully pull his fingers out, groaning when he sees Luke clench around nothing and whimper at the loss. Liam shushes him with a slew of soft kisses to his bitten lips, reaching a hand down to get it around himself finally. He moves with precision, never stopping his hand and keeping his lips on Luke’s as he gets himself up and straddles the younger boy’s hips. Luke hums tiredly, encouraging Liam to finish. It doesn’t take long, Liam’s been painfully hard for a while, and he comes within a few minutes right over the mess Luke made on himself. Luke whines at the feeling, pulling away from the kiss and breathing deeply. His eyes are starting to droop closed, his body soft and pliant under Liam’s gaze.

 

“C’mon now Lu, gotta get cleaned up before you sleep.” Liam mumbles, a smile fighting its way onto his face at how adorable Luke is when he starts to pout at Liam’s statement.

 

“Don’t wanna.” Luke grumbles, voice barely audible.

 

“But you have to baby boy, c’mon.” Liam chuckles, standing up and getting his arms under Luke’s back and his legs and hoisting him up bridal style. 

 

Luke goes with a huff, hanging onto Liam’s neck as the older boy carries him to the bathroom and plops him in the empty bathtub. Luke giggles because Liam knows him well enough by now to know that Luke isn’t going to stand up for a proper shower right now. Liam shakes his head fondly, kissing Luke’s hairline before reaching over and turning the water on, watching Luke pull his feet and legs frantically away from the cold stream. As it gets warmer, Luke relaxes and Liam turns on the showerhead, bringing it down and using the gentle pressure to clean off Luke’s stomach and chest and his face, wetting his hair a little bit too just to make Luke squeak in surprise. 

 

“Dick.” Luke mumbles, but the brief insult has no bite to it in his sleepy state.

 

Liam laughs quietly, turning the water off and grabbing a towel from the counter near the sink, managing to get Luke to stand up for a moment so he can wrap it around the younger boy and pick him up again, carrying him back out to the room. He stands the boy up again, letting Luke lean against him while he dries him off before setting him down on the bed. Luke quickly wiggles under the covers and burrows down until only his eyes and his hair are visible, watching Liam throw on a pair of boxers and bury the ridiculous bottle of lube back into his suitcase, drawing a short giggle out of Luke. 

 

“Shut up.” Liam laughs, switching off the lights and climbing in next to Luke.

 

Luke, being the snuggle bug he is, instantly presses as close as he can get, nuzzling his face into Liam’s chest and throwing one arm around Liam’s ribs. Liam eases into it with familiarity, burying a hand in Luke’s hair and holding him close just like the younger boy likes.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HI HELLO BONJOUR HOLA I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T BEHEAD ME! I know I've been gone for forever and I am so so sorry guys! I swear I started writing this one as soon as it was requested but my other projects caught up with me and then I went on vacation and I didn't have time to work on this but now here it is finally! I'm also sorry that it probably sucks, please don't hate me for that either! I hope this isn't bad enough that no one reads it, but if you do read it please comment and let me know what you think and leave suggestions and feedback! Love you guys<3
> 
> TUMBLR: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> TWITTER: xtraceex  
> SNAPCHAT: youngtray  
> PONDER: moonlightbaby  
> INSTAGRAM: tahracee


End file.
